Embodiments relate to the management of information associated with risk. In particular, some embodiments relate to the collection, analysis, storage, and dissemination of information associated with risk. Some embodiments are directed to the determination, assessment, and/or analysis of risk by utilizing the information associated with risk.
Advances in communication and computing as well as the growing integration of economies and societies around the world have increased the complexity of operating a business or other institution. In simpler times, a company selling machine parts generally knew each of its customers and was primarily concerned with the credit risk posed by each customer (i.e., the risk that the customer did not pay for the part). Thanks to the Internet and advances in communication and transportation, the company may now sell its machine parts around the world to unknown buyers. The company is still concerned about the credit risk posed by each customer, but is also concerned about other risks associated with conducting business with each customer, such as regulatory, political or reputational risk. For example, is the sale aiding a criminal act? Could it violate any laws? Is the transaction somehow associated with a terrorist or criminal organization?
Businesses and other institutions are generally well-equipped to manage and assess credit risk (e.g., by performing credit checks, requiring payment on certain terms such as in advance or under a letter of credit, etc.). However, these entities are generally not able to systematically evaluate and assess the other risks (such as political, regulatory, and/or reputational risks) that may be associated with transactions or other relationships. It would be desirable to provide systems, methods, apparatus and means for collecting, storing, managing and utilizing information associated with risk.
This invention relates generally to a method and system for facilitating the identification, investigation, assessment and management of legal, regulatory financial and reputational risks (“risks”). In particular, the present invention relates to a computerized system and method for banks and non-bank financial institutions to manage risks associated with maintaining investment accounts for a politically identified person (PIP).
Risk associated with maintaining an investment account can include factors associated with financial risk, legal risk, regulatory risk and reputational risk. Financial risk includes factors indicative of monetary costs that the financial institution may be exposed to as a result of opening a particular account and/or transacting business with a particular client. Monetary costs can be related to fines, forfeitures, cost to defend an adverse position, or other related potential sources of expense. Regulatory risk includes factors that may cause the financial institution to be in violation of rules put forth by a regulatory agency such as the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC). Reputational risk relates to harm that a financial institution may suffer regarding its professional standing in the industry. A financial institution can suffer from being associated with a situation that may be interpreted as contrary to an image of honesty and forthrightness.
Risk associated with an account for a PIP can be greatly increased due to the nature of a position held by the PIP along with the power and knowledge associated with that position. PIPs can include an elected official, a bureaucrat, a political appointee, a World Bank Official, a military person, or other individual associated with a sovereign power or international organization. In addition, a PIP can be a person who holds a position in the private sector wherein the position is associated with politically sensitive influences. As part of due diligence associated with managing financial accounts, it is imperative for a financial institution to “Know their Customer” including such attributes as a position held by the customer and the magnitude of risk associated with that position.
Compliance officers and other financial institution personnel typically have few resources available to assist them with the identification of present or potential risks associated with a particular investment or trading account associated with a PIP. Risk can be multifaceted and far reaching. The amount of information that needs to be considered to evaluate whether an individual is a PIP, and whether a particular PIP poses a significant risk, is substantial, if not overwhelming. A multi-agency working group drawn from the U.S. Justice and Treasury Departments and various federal agencies issued guidelines to meet the perceived threat arising from the transmission of the proceeds of foreign political corruption to U.S. financial institutions. These guidelines are designed to counsel banks, broker-dealers, and other financial institutions on their obligations with regard to funds that appear to be related to the theft of sovereign assets by foreign political leaders. The guidelines follow in the wake of embarrassing disclosures relating to the transmission of funds to U.S. financial institutions by a long list of foreign leaders including the Marcos family of the Philippines. Raul Salinas of Mexico, and General Abacha of Nigeria.
However, financial institutions do not have available a mechanism which can provide real time assistance to assess a risk factor associated with a PIP, or otherwise qualitatively manage such risk. In the event of investment problems, it is often difficult to quantify to regulatory bodies, shareholders, newspapers and/or other interested parties, the diligence exercised by the financial institution to properly identify and respond to risk factors. Absent a means to quantify good business practices and diligent efforts to contain risk, a financial institution may appear to be negligent in some respect.
While the guidelines offered by the U.S. federal government are only advisory and therefore not a law, rule or regulation, according to the guidelines, deficiencies in a financial institution's anti-money laundering controls may prompt a regulator to require that the guidance be integrated into the institutions policies and procedures.
What is needed is a method and system to assist with risk management and due diligence related to financial accounts associated with a PIP. A new method and system should anticipate offering guidance to personnel who interact with clients and help the personnel identify PIP. In addition, it should be situated to convey risk information to a compliance department and be able to demonstrate to regulators that a financial institution has met standards relating to risk containment.